


Relax

by Akar



Category: DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akar/pseuds/Akar
Summary: Иногда Дику хочется проявить инициативу.





	

— Лежи смирно, я все сделаю сам, — Дик надавил ладонью на плечо Уилсона, вынудив того откинуться на постель. Слэйд в ответ раскатисто рассмеялся.

— Как безапелляционно. Я предпочитаю, когда ты просишь меня, Грейсон, — Уилсон посмотрел на Грейсона откровенно ехидно, но не стал возражать, только поправил подушку под головой.

— Сегодня перебьешься, — заявил Дик, усаживаясь на Слэйда сверху. Ему просто хотелось сбросить напряжение прямо сейчас, а Уилсон любил растягивать процесс черт знает насколько. Но сейчас ему, видимо, хотелось того же. Или он просто устал. В сущности, это не имело особого значения.

Слэйд промолчал, только демонстративно шлепнул Дика по бедру, намекая, что лучше бы тому умолкнуть. Потом обхватил лицо Грейсона ладонями, бескомпромиссно потянул Дика к себе, заставляя наклониться, и поцеловал. Коротко, но горячо и жадно. Ричард ответил с такой же жадностью и закрыл глаза. Дыхание сбивалось просто от того, как Слэйд ерошил его волосы и по-хозяйски оглаживал напряженную шею.

Грейсон укусил Слэйда в кадык, бегло прошелся ладонями по груди и животу Уилсона, вытянул край ремня на его брюках из шлевок и расстегнул. Сдернул чужие брюки вместе с нижним бельем до середины бедер, проследил красный след от резинки внизу живота. Ухмылку Слэйда Дик игнорировал, бесцеремонно облапывая его, трогая откровенно торопливо. Нетерпение свое брало, но отказываться от возможности лишний раз прикоснуться Грейсону не хотелось. Слэйд за спектром чужих эмоций наблюдал с интересом и слишком довольным видом, но это и цепкий, внимательный, слишком контрастировавший с довольной рожей взгляд, Дик тоже успешно игнорировал.

— Не терпится? — Слэйд опять рассмеялся, приподнявшись на локте, и посмотрел Грейсону в глаза. На долю секунды Дику захотелось ему врезать, чтобы Уилсон наконец перестал веселиться и чесать языком, но практика показывала, что это не поможет.

— У тебя самого уже стоит. Заткнись.

Дик сдавил член Слэйда у основания, прошелся пальцами по стволу и обвел головку, вырывая у Уилсона короткий выдох.

— Ты слишком агрессивный сегодня, Грейсон. Но тебе идет. Это забавно.

— Нет, правда, ты хоть когда-нибудь молчишь? — вздохнул Ричард вместо ответа, прикрыв глаза, когда Слэйд провел ладонью по его торсу, обводя пресс шершавыми подушечками пальцев. Грейсон наклонил голову на бок, разминая шею и неожиданно осознал, насколько напряжен. Черт. Ему реально просто нужно было расслабиться. Дик, впрочем, готов поставить сотню баксов — не только ему, а им обоим.

Грейсон слез со Слэйда, излишне поспешно стянул с себя остатки одежды, кинул на пол рядом с постелью. Порвал упаковку презерватива, ухмыльнулся Уилсону, и ртом раскатал резинку по члену наемника, слыша как тот сквозь зубы цедит «блядь» и шумно втягивает воздух.

— В каких порнофильмах ты этого насмотрелся?

— Я кину тебе ссылку, — Дик не удержался и смешливо фыркнул, а в следующее мгновение ойкнул когда Слэйд сел на постели и неаккуратно дернул Дика на себя. Грейсон, впрочем, вырываться явно не планировал и только провел ладонями по рукам Слэйда, сам целуя того, когда почувствовал прикосновение губ к своим.

— Сука, — судорожно выдохнул Дик, когда Слэйд чуть позже протолкнул в него сразу два скользких от смазки пальца, и обхватил того за шею, прижимаясь плотнее, шире расставив колени по обе стороны от бедер Слэйда.

— Сука, — повторил Ричард и невольно вцепился в волосы Уилсона, когда тот потер пальцами простату, — не сейчас, Слэйд, я сдохну.

— От этого не умирают.

Слэйд выдавил прохладный гель из тюбика прямо в чуть растянутый до этого пальцами анус, и Дик, подавившись воздухом, вспыхнул, сам не зная, почему. Уилсон делал с ним уйму вещей, когда такая реакция была бы более уместна, но это его нихрена не смущало.

— Ты умеешь смущаться? Вау. Как мило, — Слэйд потерся щекой о грудь Грейсона, почти ласково провел ладонями по бедрам и, не став тянуть время, жестко надавил, заставляя Ричарда опуститься на свой член.

Прорычать очередное «заткнись» у Дика не вышло — перехватило дыхание — и он молча вцепился в плечи Слэйда, медленно и глубоко дыша, привыкая к ощущениям. То, как саднили растянутые мышцы, Дик чувствовал слабее, чем тянущее чувство заполненности, предвкушение острого удовольствия и жар от лежащих на бедрах рук Слэйда.

— Двигайся.

Слэйд привык командовать, а Грейсон бы соврал, если бы сказал, что ему не нравится подчиняться. Дик послушно приподнялся, после снова насаживаясь на член Уилсона, и сдавленно застонал, не сдержавшись.

Слэйд мазнул пальцем по губам Грейсона, с нажимом провел ладонями по плечам. Слэйд гладил грудь, живот, бедра, шлепал по заднице и мял ягодицы Грейсона, и Ричарду казалось, что он сейчас сдохнет от слишком острых тактильных ощущений, удовольствия и невыплеснутого напряжения. Дик двигался судорожно, в рваном темпе, излишне торопливо, и не чувствовал, как его колотит крупная дрожь.

— Жадный мальчишка, — прошептал Уилсон в самое ухо, укусил в шею и обхватил за талию, прижимая к себе. Грейсон сквозь шум крови в ушах слышал похабный шепот, а еще — как пошло хлюпает смазка, и поскрипывает постель.

— Ну же, Грейсон, где вся твоя разговорчивость? — риторически проговорил Слэйд и не дал даже попытаться ответить, поймал Грейсона за подбородок, сильно сжимая пальцы, и требовательно, грубо поцеловал. Дик жался к Уилсону, чувствуя, как головка члена трется о чужой живот, и двигался все в таком же сбитом ритме, судорожно вцепившись в плечи Уилсона и покорно размыкая губы — на то, чтобы отвечать, Ричарда не хватало — когда Слэйд его целовал, глухо постанывая тому в рот.

— Интересно, сколько нужно продержать тебя в таком состоянии, чтобы ты не мог даже стонать, только всхлипывать и скулить? — выдохнул Слэйд куда-то в шею Грейсону. Ответ он и так знал — не слишком долго. Уилсон укусил Дика за мочку уха, сжал пальцами почти болезненно стоявший член, потер уздечку, и тот уже был готов скулить от облегчения и накрывающего волной удовольствия.

— Хотя… Не то чтобы ты был очень далек от этого сейчас, — Слэйд ухмылялся, но говорил отрывисто и дышал так же сбито, как Дик. Его ладонь скользила по члену Грейсона нарочно не в том ритме, что тот двигался, заставляя Дика теряться от ощущений, несвязно ругаться и просить еще.

Уилсон, кончая, больно укусил Грейсона в основание шеи, доводя того ласками. Самому Дику потребовалось буквально на несколько секунд больше, и тот вскоре замер, пытаясь отдышаться после оргазма, уткнувшись в плечо Слэйда носом.

— Сдвигайся, парень.

Дик что-то неразборчиво буркнул и неловко перебрался на постель, растянувшись на животе. В голове была звенящая пустота, напряжение ушло, и Грейсон чувствовал себя наконец расслабившимся. А еще — что его разморило и он отрубится буквально с минуты на минуту. Уилсон стянул и завязал презерватив, стер салфеткой сперму Грейсона со своих пальцев и живота, не слишком аккуратно стер стекающую между ягодиц Дика смазку, заставив того вздрогнуть.

— Мог бы и понежнее, — Дик лениво наблюдал краем глаза, как Слэйд комкает салфетку и швыряет ее вместе с презервативом куда-то на тумбочку, а потом натягивает брюки обратно прежде чем рухнуть на подушку. Когда Уилсон наконец улегся, Грейсон, придвинувшись ближе, обхватил Слэйда поперек живота и закинул на него ногу.

— Ты охренел, — добродушно констатировал Уилсон, укрывая Дика одеялом.

— Ну так прими воспитательные меры. Только утром, — подавив зевок, отмахнулся Грейсон, прежде, чем провалиться в сон.


End file.
